


Some Office Fun

by Themooncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Desk Sex, Established Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, JVA Employee Kuroo Tetsurou, KRTSKNSFW2021, M/M, Office Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Kei visits Tetsurou at his office and some fun ensues.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104
Collections: KRTSK NSFW Week





	Some Office Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukki is still on the sendai frogs and working at a museum just didn't really mention it. He has a day off from both training and his work.

Kuroo was going through promotional proposals for a couple of different teams, fixing errors and making alterations when he heard a knock on his door. He distractedly calls out “Come in.” Only when he heard the door close behind his guest did he look up from his papers and instantly his mood was brightened. There standing in his office in black pants, a slim fitting white dress shirt and shrugging out of his dark grey long coat was Tsukishima Kei.

“Hey, moonshine! What a pleasant surprise.” Kuroo got out of his chair and walked around his desk to kiss his boyfriend. “Sorry we couldn’t go out on your day off I had a pile of paperwork to go over but once I finish with these last few we can do something special, yeah?” Kuroo smiled and kissed the blond’s neck earning an amused chuckle. Kei slips out of his hold and sits down on the couch in his office. “It’s fine Tetsu, I’m just going to wait here until you finish.” Kei says as he picks up a book from the coffee table and opens it to hide the blush that bloomed on his face. But Kuroo just smiles wider as he can still see the pink tips of his love’s ears.

Kuroo knows this is Kei’s way of saying “I don’t mind as long as I’m with you.” And it just makes Kei all the more adorable. “Alright, I’ll do my best to get these done soon! Maybe we can catch a movie before dinner.”

Kei doesn’t lower the book when he replies “I’ll hold you to that.” His ears more red than pink now.

Kuroo just chuckles and sits back down at his desk, his determination and energy to get the proposals done rose.

When Kuroo is finally on his last proposal he jokes: “I would probably work better if I had my beautiful boyfriend sitting on my lap encouraging me.” He was waiting for one of Kei’s sassy remarks or hear his melodic laugh but instead he looks up with wide eyes and moves his chair back a bit as Kei walks towards him and promptly sits on Kuroo’s lap, well he’s mostly on his left leg, but still! He is sitting on him! Kuroo knows he’s smiling like a psycho, he can feel it but he doesn’t care.

“If you don’t work I’m going back to the couch.” Kei warns him with a fake annoyed look. Kuroo chuckles and he rests his left hand on Kei’s thigh as he picks up his pen with his other hand and goes over the last paper.

While Kuroo works Kei continues reading the book he brought with him but in all honesty, reading has become a challenge as Kuroo’s hand subconsciously slides around his thigh, the heat of his boyfriend on his back and the movements on his thigh becoming too much that he couldn’t help but grind down on Kuroo’s leg.

Tsukishima freezes up immediately when he feels Kuroo’s hand on his thigh still before it grips him tight. He feels more than anything, Kuroo leaning close and whispers in his ear. “Do you want me, moonshine?” Kuroo traces his lips along Kei’s long slender neck and his hand releases its grip to slide down toward Kei’s crotch and Kei can’t take it anymore. He releases a shaky moan and gasps out a whispered breathy: “fuck yes!”

Kuroo pulls Kei properly onto his lap and grinds up against Kei’s ass so he can feel his rapidly hardening dick and Kei has to bite his lips to hold back his whimper. They continue grinding against each other, Kuroo pumping Kei through his pants feeling a damp spot beginning to form and before it can get any bigger he tells Kei to stand up for a bit he haphazardly puts aside his paperwork and the book and pulls Kei into a deep kiss, his hands knead Kei’s ass and he relishes in the way the blond grinds against him, he then lifts Kei up and places him on his desk. Kei is melting under his kiss making it easy for him to make Kei lay across his desk. He opens one of Kei’s shirt buttons and kisses the exposed skin, he’s about to undo the second button when Kei stops him and tells him he “wants him now”, reaching down and trails a finger along Kuroo’s erection through his pants earning a soft grunted curse from the JVA worker. “F-fuck yeah, okay, love. But we have to be quiet, ok?” He kisses Kei again, never getting enough of his moonshine.

He undoes Kei’s pants and slides them down his legs, letting his hands slide down Kei’s smooth toned skin before he undoes his own pants. He then curses when he realises he doesn’t have any lube. But then Kei smirks and tells him to check his right pant pocket. He breathes out a laugh and kisses Kei before reaching down to retrieve his pants. Sure enough inside the right pocket is a packet of lube.

Kuroo smiles down at Kei and says: “You’re insatiable.” He tears the packet open with his teeth and pours the lube onto his fingers and then slides one inside Kei’s tight heat. Kei moans softly loving how Kuroo still treats him gently. But at this moment he wants more. “You know I can take more. Please Tetsu.”

Kuroo kisses Kei’s neck, and does as his boyfriend wishes, he adds a second finger and starts scissoring them, stretching Kei, he delights in the pleased gasp he receives and not long after he adds a third which has Kei throwing his head back and Kuroo takes that opportunity to lick a stripe up Kei’s throat before nipping his jaw.

Kei looks into Kuroo’s eyes and cups his face between his hands before pulling the raven-haired man into a kiss. “Put it in me, Tetsurou. I need you.” He begs softly against Kuroo’s lips

Who was Kuroo to deny his love?

He slid his fingers out and pumped his dick, spreading the lube around his length before lining himself up and sliding right in. Kei has to cover his mouth with his hand to silence in the moan that he makes while Kuroo buries his face in the crook of Kei’s neck to muffle his groan.

Kuroo slides out and pushes back in slowly, relishing in the way Kei seems to suck him back in, not wanting him to leave, not that he would. He keeps the pace slow but deep and right when Kei lowers his hand to say something Kuroo snaps his hips driving himself even deeper into Kei and speeds up his pace. The action surprises Kei so much he actually cries out but he manages to cut him self off before anyone notices.

Kuroo grips Kei’s hips and pulls him further down the desk and closer to him, he rams himself inside Kei knowing it drives the blond wild and Kei reacts just as he expected, he reaches back to grab the head of the desk while the other rests against Kuroo’s chest wanting to just feel his boyfriend under his palm. His bottom lip caught beneath his teeth to keep the moans and cries inside.

Kuroo slows his pace down, just grinding deep into Kei. He reaches down and strokes Kei’s cheek. “Hey, hey, moonshine, careful. Don’t hurt yourself.” He gently coaxes Kei’s bottom lip out and traces his thumb over the swollen red, bitten lip, feeling the grooves of Kei’s teeth from how hard he was biting it.

“But t-they might he-hear me. Mmmm! M-might come in… for-forgot to- to lock the door.” Kei moans out trying his hardest to be quiet but then his breath hitches and he pulls Kuroo down, wraps his legs around Kuroo’s waist and moans into the kiss when Kuroo starts thrusting into him again.

Kuroo smirks against the kiss before pulling back. “What if I want them to hear us? Want them to hear how good I make you feel. What if I want them to come in and see how only I can wreck you like this? How wild you make me? How you are mine, just as much as I am yours?”

Kuroo sees how each word effects Kei, makes him even hotter and feels how Kei gets tighter around him, squeezing his dick as if trying to pull him in deeper. Kuroo takes this opportunity to unwrap Kei’s legs from him and flip Kei around, being careful to not hurt him by sliding out of him momentarily to do so, even when it causes the blond to let out a needy whine and reach behind himself to pull Kuroo back in. But Kei then gets that Kuroo isn’t leaving and is just wanting to change the position they were in and immediately lowers his chest across the desk and sticks his ass out, grinding back against Kuroo’s dick. Kuroo gently eases back inside Kei, the blond feeling impossibly tighter. When Kuroo pulls back until just his head is in and Kei takes that moment to look over his shoulder and whisper: “show them who I belong to, Tetsu.”

Kuroo swears, covers Kei with his body and puts a hand over Kei's mouth as he fucks back inside Kei. Shock waves of pleasure course through Kei with every thrust and Kei screams! Incomplete sentences and praises muffled behind Kuroo’s hand. “Yes! … need… Aah! So good! I want… Tetsu! There!”

Kuroo couldn’t stop marking Kei’s neck, shoulder and back with kisses and bite marks. But Kuroo wanted more. He pulled Kei impossibly closer, making the blond arch his back so he could turn his face and claim the blond's lips with his own. Kei’s lips parted without hesitation, and their tongues tangled together in a desperate dance.

Kissing Kuroo was like being devoured by him, Kei’s body shook and he lifted a hand to burry itself in Kuroo’s hair in an attempt to ground himself.

Kuroo slid a hand down to Kei’s leaking dick and wrapped around it, giving him a firm tug. Kei’s breath hitched, he started whimpering into the kiss as Kuroo stroked him. Each stroke made Kei grind back against Kuroo’s thrusts drawing him deeper and on the fourth stroke Kei clenched around Kuroo tight and he cried his climax, the sounds being swallowed by Kuroo, as he spilled all over Kuroo’s hand and onto the floor below them. Kuroo couldn’t last after that, feeling the way Kei’s walls milked his length had him spilling inside his love soon after. Hips never stilling as he rode out his release.

Kuroo was thankful he had a tissue box in his office. He cleaned both Kei and himself up, and as he fixed his pants, Kei slipped back into his pants and wrapped his coat around himself to cover the damp spot he had made earlier. Kuroo smiled at Kei and pulled him in for a tender kiss.

“We can continue when we get home.” Kuroo promised.

Kei smirked. “You better hurry up then, Tetsu.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahahaha! I tried! I'm still figuring out how to write smut especially PWPs so let me know how this turned out! :D 
> 
> [ Twitter (updates and my art)](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
>  [ Tumblr](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Ask me anything/chat with me on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.qa/LucyToyn)


End file.
